


Tori's disaster

by MillieR



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieR/pseuds/MillieR
Summary: A little more goes down between Tori and Mason Thornesmith during the platinum music awards prep and Beck is there to help her through it. She may even gain an unlikely ally, and dare I say friend, in the process of picking herself back up again. She's going to need all the support she can get.Bori fanfic with some Jandre and CabbieTW rape , sexual harassment , underage
Relationships: Andre Harris & Jade West, Andre Harris/Jade West, Beck Oliver & Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. You're Tori. This isn't Tori.

“How did you know?” She asked Beck frantically.

“Because, you’re Tori” He replied almost sheepishly.

It was weird seeing Beck like this, and she’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t have blushed at this just a week ago, but now things were different. The things that Beck had guessed could get her in to trouble, and the things that he had yet to figure out were the things that were really messing with her mind.

“You wouldn’t act like that unless someone was making you.” He stated with a small smile, which when not returned, turned into a frown of concern.

Panic filled Tori’s eyes as she clung to the collar of Beck’s shirt, demanding that he fess up to having guessed this information, and that Tori did not, under any circumstance, actually tell him about this.

“Yes, okay, I understand…” He trailed off for a second slightly confused at her actions, because although she was no longer putting up an obnoxious front for cameras, she was also not acting like the usual Tori he’d come to know. “Why don’t you just stop?”, he pried, sensing that she had more she wanted to get out.

Tori paused and looked at the ground before replying that if she didn’t continue to pay the part of the “bad girl obnoxious Rockstar” she might get dropped from the performance.

“That’s ridiculous, the show is in two days, they can’t fire you” Beck declared. When Tori didn’t respond, or move her gaze to look at him, he continued. “Listen, just tell Mason Thornesmith that you’re not going to play his little game anymore, the world needs to see who you really are…” he shrugged as if the next words he spoke should have already been obvious to her, trying to ignore the way she had flinched when he’d said the older man’s name, “because you’re awesome”.

Tori had never heard him speak so softly before, so caught by surprise her eyes darted to meet his, and soon they found themselves leaning in towards each other.

But Beck paused when he noticed the slight fear and redness in her eyes, and the tears she was trying not to let fall. He knew how much she wanted to sing at the Platinum music awards and knew that not being able to be herself even around her friends was taking its toll on her, but this told him there had to be more to the story.

“Now,” Beck said readjusting his place on the couch. “are you going to tell me what else is up?” He asked, causing more tears to well up into Tori’s eyes before her gaze returned to the carpet, which was apparently less daunting to look at than Beck’s eyes.

Beck grew more concerned, thinking about how she flinched at the mention of Mason earlier. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” The only response given to that was a shaky intake of breath and a small nod. “Is it Mason? Has he got you doing some other crazy thing?”

Tori shrugged before finding her voice again. “Kinda”. Her voice was thick and hoarse with tears, his heart broke as he watched one of his best friends completely break down in front of him, slowly.

“What is it?” Beck pried further, now that he knew how messed up she was over this – whatever it is – there was no was he was going to leave her without knowing what it was.

Tori seemed to think over her words for an eternity before gaining the courage to speak them out loud, and even then, the sentences formed loosely through many stutters and pauses. “I-um. He said that I-…” Tori took a breath. “We were alone and he asked me to-“ She paused again. “I didn’t want him to drop me from the performance. I know it was stupid and disgusting of me I just- I don’t know.”

Beck started to feel disgust rise through his body, not at Tori of course, at Mason for doing this to her. “Are you telling me that he-” Beck paused, wanting to phrase this in the least harmful way possible. “That he forced himself on you?” He let the words hang in the air, dreading the answer and silently praying that he’d gotten the wrong idea.

Tori quickly shook her head and for a second relief flooded through him, but her words brought the dread back once again. “No, no, I didn’t really say no.”

How was she still trying to defend this man?

“Seriously, he asked if I would do this to him and I told him I wasn’t really comfortable, but he said please and he said if I really was a rebellious Rockstar then I would do this for him, so I just stood and let him.” Tori said through tears as her voice broke. She knew everything she was saying was bullshit, but she wanted to believe it. She needed so badly to believe that she hadn’t been raped, because that could not have happened to her. No way.

But it had.

“Tori” Beck said after taking a minute to breathe and collect his thoughts. “Even if you had said yes, he is _fifty-seven_ and you are _seventeen_ , you couldn’t consent even if you wanted to.” He informed her, even though he knew she already knew – she had always been smart – but she needed to hear it again, and she needed to truly come to terms with it.

Tori quietly whispered, “I know” and turned for a second to look at Beck. His face was redder than it had been earlier, and there were tears running fast from his eyes. Tori couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him look so emotional.

He wanted to murder Mason. He knew that for a fact. But as his heart broke and his blood boiled, he knew in his mind that he had to be there for his friend right now, because she was hurting so much more than he could even imagine right now.

They sat in silence with their tears doing all the talking for the next ten minutes, before Beck spoke up again. “We need to tell Mason that you aren’t going to be his little puppet anymore, and you need to not be left alone with him.”

Tori nodded. “We?” She asked tentatively.

It was Beck’s turn to nod. “I’ll be with you the entire time when they come to school tomorrow, I can even do most of the talking if you want, plus the school is a public place so it’s not like he can hurt you there in front of everyone… If you’re feeling up to it?” He had to check if she was okay about the plan, getting her to feel at least a little in control, but logically she had no other choice, because Mason was going to be at the school tomorrow no matter what, and there was no way that Tori could keep on living by Mason’s rules any longer.

Tori nodded, and again there was silence. Beck had so many questions to ask and so much to say regarding the incident, but figured it wasn’t fair to bombard her with questions right now.

However, apparently he was thinking too loud because Vega then said “You can ask me your questions now if you want. I don’t want you treading on eggshells around me, okay? I am the same old Tori. I trust you. If I am uncomfortable with anything you do, I will tell you, okay?”.

Beck nodded his head, promising to abide by her wishes. “are you going to tell anyone? The police? Your parents? Trina?”

Tori shook her head. “No- yes- I don’t know. I need a couple days to come to terms with it myself. I just want to get this week out of the way and then I can decide. Plus my parents aren’t back from new York until Sunday, so I can’t tell them until then” Beck nodded. He wasn’t exactly happy with her answer, she needed to tell someone and get help and get Mason locked away, but for now he would respect her wishes. Plus, it seemed as if her parents were always going on vacation and leaving their two daughters alone, but that was none of his business.

“was it – you know – your first time..?” Beck trailed off, he didn’t wat to ask the question, but he thought if it was her first then it would have been even more traumatic for her.

“No, thank god, my first was with Danny.” Tori told him, releasing a breath. She was glad that the first encounter she had with sex was actually consensual.

“How many times has it happened?”

“Just that once”

“How are you doing?” Beck asked her finally. He knew it was a somewhat stupid and loaded question, but he really wanted to know.

Tori shrugged. “I don’t know. I kinda shut it out and pretended it didn’t happen at first, but everything is just so overwhelming.” Beck nodded in understanding, knowing there was nothing he could say to that to make her feel any better.

Tori offered to put on a movie since he was done with his questions, and so they sat watching The Breakfast Club on different sofas, as they had moved to give each other some space to process, until Tori drifted off to sleep about thirty minutes in.

Beck looked at her sleeping face, innocent and trouble free, and his heart once again broke for his best friend. He also felt utterly disgusted with himself for trying to kiss her earlier. Neither of them had planned it, but he still felt like he should have known better. Now, seeing the deep bags beneath her eyes, he realised she hadn’t been sleeping properly, and he wasn’t surprised. The crazy makeup would have hidden the bags in school, but he still should have noticed.

If he was honest with himself, he’d been paying less attention to the way Tori looked over the past week, not because his feelings towards her had lessoned, but because he didn’t like to look at the false mask she had been forced to wear. He didn’t like the fake version of her that Mason created.

About halfway through the movie, Beck heard Tori start to stir. At first there were a few groans, but it was then followed by full-fledged screaming and thrashing.

Beck tried calling her name, but it was no use. He rushed over to her and grabbed a hold of her arms because if she kept swinging them around, one of them would end up getting hurt, he was sure of it. With his free hand he stroked the hair away from her sweaty head as he gently called her name.

“Tori, it’s Beck, you’re okay, you’re safe, you’re dreaming, you’re here with me, Tory it’s Beck”

When Tory’s eyes finally opened and her arms stopped fighting his restraints, he let go and moved slightly away to give her some space. But that’s not what she needed.

Tori burst out into tears and sobs which wracked her body and Beck oved to comfort her. He sat with her legs over his lap, as she buried her face into his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth, singing a soft song in her ear that his mom used to sing to him when he had nightmares as a child.

Eventually, Tori calmed down and tried to move away from Beck, embarrassed. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

Beck wouldn’t take this. Gently, he used his finger to guide her chin up to look at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, at all. I won’t accept anymore apologising tonight. I want to be here to help you if you’ll let me, and if you want.”

Tori swallowed and wiped away her tears, nodding slightly.

As a yawn broke though Tori, Beck suggested she go to bed, however when she got up to walk and fell, probably dizzy from the stress and sleep deprivation, he insisted he carry her up, and she eventually accepted.

Beck placed Tori in her bed and as he was about to leave, her small, tired voice stopped him. “Wait.” She said. “Will you please stay with me, maybe? Just until I fall asleep.” She requested.

She sounded so afraid, and so unlike herself. Beck never was able to refuse her anything, not that he would have wanted to deny her this anyway, so he agreed. After going downstairs to turn off all of the lights and cleaning up their mess, he returned to Tori and sat on top of the bed next to her.

Tori was looking for movies to watch on her laptop, finally settling on Charlie’s Angels, before she looked over to Beck. “You can get changed into those if that’s more comfortable for you. They’re my dad’s but I’m sure they’ll do.” She said pointing to the corner of the bed. He was an idiot for not noticing sooner. There was a pair of grey joggers with a white t-shirt laid out for him.

Deciding it would definitely make an improvement from his jeans and shirt, he gratefully took the clothes into her bathroom and changed in there, returning minutes later.

When he returned, he found that Tori had pulled back the cover on his side to he could get in. “Tori,” Beck started, hesitant, but he was met with Tori’s big brown eyes.

“I trust you.” She swore to him, and it was true. She did trust him, and she just wanted him to be comfortable, after all she was the one forcing him to stay with her whilst she was dealing with her own stuff, that wasn’t down to him to fix.

Beck hesitantly put out an arm, offering it out to Tori as a hug, and she accepted, slowly relaxing into the embrace.

Soon they were both asleep, the movie still playing. Today had been a long day, and tomorrow would only likely be worse.


	2. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Tori confront Mason but it doesn't go as planned. Tori's place is given to her frenemy, but will she stay loyal to their friendship when it comes to her ex-boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't let me put the whole thing in one chapter so I've divided it into two, but it ends mid sentence.

The morning was slightly awkward when they both awoke. Tori was the first to wake up, she wasn’t screaming and thrashing this time, but she did have tears streaming down her face. She had dreamt about Mason again, and him not letting her escape from the crazy costumes and the image he was trying to create, and him taking it out on her.

As she started to wipe away her tears, she felt Beck stirring next to her. He slowly sat up in bed and looked over at Tori. He didn’t know how he was supposed to handle this. He didn’t know how she’d be feeling about any of it. He wasn’t sure if she’d now be embarrassed, or scared for the day ahead, or if she’d be feeling something completely different.

He saw her try and hide her tears from him, and decided she was definitely embarrassed and scared. He met her eyes and gave her a small reassuring smile. He wasn’t really in the smiling mood after everything he’d come to learn last night, but he wanted to give Tori some form of encouragement and let her know that she didn’t have to be embarrassed around him.

“Hey” He greeted her softly. Her reply was a small forced smile, and the same greeting returned. She looked beautiful in the mornings, even with a tear-streaked face. Her hair was a little messy and a little in her face, but her eyes were heavy with sleep and her voice slightly groggy. He felt bad for noticing her beauty in the state that she was in, so tried to change the subject on his mind. “What time is it?” He asked.

“5:45” Tori responded, checking her pear phone. Her alarm was due to go off in fifteen minutes, but she was clearly too worried to sleep anymore. “You need to go home and get ready for school.” She stated. He hadn’t expected to stay the night so he didn’t have any of his stuff with him, and although borrowing Tori’s dad’s joggers and t-shirt to wear to sleep in, he didn’t think it would work to steal an entire outfit to wear to school.

He nodded his response. He wasn’t trying to be too overprotective and controlling, but he really didn’t want Tori to be alone right now. He knew she was feeling vulnerable – it’s why she asked him to stay the night – and he didn’t want to leave her feeling afraid.

“I can take you to school if you like? If you get ready now, we can stop by my place before school so I can get ready before we go in?” He asked her, leaving it completely up to her, but offering in case she didn’t want to be alone as much as he didn’t want her to be.

Turns out that was the case. She nodded to him and said “okay, thanks.” And Beck left the room so she could get ready.

She put on her usual natural-looking makeup to cover the bags under her eyes and the puffiness in her face from crying, along with some blue jeans and striped black and red cropped top.

 _Back to casual boring old Tori_ , she thought, but she didn’t mind. She was happy to be able to be feeling a little more herself.

Beck left Tori’s room and went into the restroom to change back into the clothes he was wearing yesterday, before wondering downstairs to start making some coffee for both him and Tori.

He heard someone enter the room and looked up towards the sound expecting it to be Tori, but instead there stood the older of the Vega sisters.

“Oh my god, Beck? What are you doing here? Are you making me coffee?” She asked smiling.

Beck shook his head. “No no, I’m here to drive Tori to school.” He replied as she walked over and poured herself a cup of the coffee he had just brewed.

Trina looked him up and down, not unusual for her, she was always doing inappropriate things like this to him, and the other guys at Hollywood Arts. “You were wearing that yesterday.” She stated, before continuing “Oh my god did you sleep here?” She asked.

Beck sighed. “What, no I-“ he paused, trying to think of a good excuse, so not to out Tori’s secret, but also so that she didn’t get the wrong idea. “I mean, yeah, we were watching a film and a fell asleep on the couch, that’s all.” Trina didn’t seem as if she bought it but skipped off with her coffee back to her room anyways, shouting a “whateverrr” as she did so.

Tori soon met Beck downstairs and they had some toast and coffee before she grabbed her bag, put on her shoes, and they left to Beck’s RV. Tori waited in the car whilst Beck had a shower and got changed. He took roughly thirty minuets to return, which wasn’t bad considering the care he usually takes over his hair and outfit choice. Today he wore a grey t-shirt with a plaid shirt open over it, and a denim jacket.

He looked great, but Tori couldn’t allow herself to dwell on that right now as she already had so much going on in her head.

Once they reached school, Tori and Beck stood in front of her locker, waiting for Mason and his camera crew to turn up. She was shaking.

Beck put his hand over one of hers. “Try not to act so nervous when the cameras get here.” He instructed, although he knew that was somewhat of a big ask.

“I’m not acting” She whispered back to him. “You know they wanted me to wear a meat-hat today? Meat. On a hat.” Tori told him, trying to lighten the mood slightly. It worked as Beck gave a small smile back, and a shrug.

“I mean… that could be pretty cool. You probably should have worn it anyway.” Beck joked.

Tori nodded. “Oh yeah, what was I thinking, it would have gone so well with my shirt, would have really brought the whole outfit together.” She replied.

“Yeah, I mean at the very least you should probably refrigerate it and give it to Robbie on his birthday or something, it sounds like something he’d love.” Beck suggested and she gave a small genuine laugh before she saw Beck’s attention shift to something behind her and his jokey exterior vanished completely.

“Tori!” Called Mason Thornesmith as he waltzed through the front doors with his camera crew, before laying eyes on her meat-hat-less outfit. “Tori?” He asked incredulously, this time with a dangerous undertone in his voice as he marched towards them.

“Hey Mason.” Tori said in a fake happy voice, she was glad the acting classes with Sikowitz were paying off.

He did not take her cheer well, however as he responded “’Hey’ what? Why are you dressed like a pre-turd?” Tori was beginning to think that was his favourite word and insult to use.

Tori looked to Beck, she didn’t know how to respond, and he put his arm on her back as reassurance as he gave a small nod, telling her she can do this. He was trying to ignore the blood boiling in his veins, and every instinct which told him to beat Mason until he could no longer say Tori’s name.

“Did you not send her the Jellyfish dress? Or the meat-hat, did you send her the meat-hat?” He demanded answers from his assistant, his anger rising.

“I did, I swear it.” She pleaded with him.

Out of the corner of their eyes, both Beck and Tori saw Jade join the crowd that was growing around them, and hoped that she wouldn’t say anything to make the situation worse, as she loved to do when it came to Tori.

“Why aren’t you wearing the dress of the meat-hat?” Mason asked, turning his anger back on Tori now.

Tori stammered for a second and she panicked, allowing her eyes to flicker to Beck and then back to Mason, as a small cry for help.

Luckily he picked up on her distress. “Tori doesn’t want to wear your jellyfish dress or your meat-hat.” He stated to Mason, making a face when he realised how ridiculous all of this sounded.

Ignoring Beck completely, Mason again addressed Tori. “Listen to me, young lady, we have a deal!” He shouted at her. It reminded her of how he coerced her into allowing him to do the things he did to her, saying that “we have a deal” and that he “can give you everything, but I need something back”, also the patronising tone he was using.

Beck turned to look at Tori to make sure she was okay as she responded to Mason. “Look, I don’t want to be your puppet anymore. I don’t want to wear stupid clothes and makeup and I don’t want to be mean and flip tables or do anything else you wanted me to do.” Said Tori, her voice growing in strength with every word, but faltering slightly towards the end, because only Tori, Beck, and Mason really knew what she was referring to.

Beck didn’t know how she kept her composure or remained respectful towards him.

Anger flashed in Mason’s eyes. “You forgot one. You’re also not going to perform in the platinum music awards. You’re out.” He stated, glaring daggers at Tori.

Tori looked shocked towards Beck and he felt bad, he had promised Tori that he wouldn’t fire her with such little time until the show, but he knew he couldn’t really have predicted it. He had some hope as Mason’s assistant exclaimed that “They’re tomorrow night!”, but that hope was replaced again with dread and anger when Mason assured her that he knows this and seemed completely unaffected by it.

“Sir,” Beck said the term of respect begrudgingly “you’re not going to be able to replace Tori that fast.” He said, hoping it would resonate with Mason. He was wrong.

“Oh, wont i?” He asked with a smile before spotting Jade in the crowd. “You.”

“Me?” Jade responded, shocked.

“You gave a rather fantastic audition as I recall.” Mason continued.

“Thanks” Jade said looking around at everyone and straightening her posture, allowing a small smile to grace her face.

“How would you like to sing the opening number tomorrow night in the platinum music awards?” Mason asked her.

Beck shook his head and stared at his ex-girlfriend, wondering if she could really be this horrible. “No way.” He stated, but he was wrong once again.

“Absolutely.” Jade said before being taken away with Mason and his camera crew to discuss the details. Tori didn’t blame Jade. If it wasn’t Jade it would be someone else, at least Tori knew Jade deserved it. She’d seen her audition and it was amazing. Tori knew she would find it within herself to be happy for her kinda-friend, but for now it still hurt.

Jade didn’t feel as though she owed Tori any loyalty, plus it wasn’t as if she knew the entire story of what Mason had done to her. She’d kick herself if she didn’t take this opportunity, and she knew Tori would probably have done the same thing in her situation. Also, if she was being honest, part of it was out of some jealousy over how close Tori and Beck had become. She was completely over Beck, but it still hurt to see after they had dates for three years.

Beck and Tori looked at each other. “huh… see?” Beck said with a fake smile, as if everything had gone to plan, but Tori looked understandably defeated.

“Look, Tori, I know you’re hurting but you stood up to him, and I know I feel a lot safer with you completely away from anything to do with him.” Beck said trying to console her.

Tori nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know you’re right. Let’s just get to class.” She suggested. She knew she’d get over it, and honestly, she felt a lot less anxious now she didn’t have to see the disgusting man that was Mason Thornesmith, but she was still bummed to have missed out on this opportunity. Part of her felt that if she had just faked it for another day, and just kept her mouth shut and taken it all, then everything would have worked out. But the logical side of her brain knew better than that.

Tori found that her classes dragged for the rest of the day, and she couldn’t wait to just go to bed when she got home. _Thank god it’s Friday_ , she thought to herself.

Tori was driven home by Trina, as she felt bad for constantly making Beck look after her, and she was satin the kitchen watching her sister try a new mustard face-soak, when she heard the doorbell.

Trina sprinted to her room faster than Tori had ever seen her move, and Tori opened the door to be greeted by Andre’s smiling face which Tori couldn’t help but smile back at.

“Hey” she greeted him.

“Hey” He responded walking into her house “I brought you a present.” He told her waving some dog around in his hand.

“A stuffed dog?” She asked him, wondering how that was supposed to make her feel better.

“uh uh, a special stuffed dog.” Andre replied “Check him out.” He instructed before laying the mechanical dog on the ground and turning it on, allowing it to play a crazed laugh and roll over continuously.

Tori gave him a weird look. “That is truly frightening.” She told him, and the looj on his face showed her that he agreed.

“Yeah, that’s a sick toy.” He agreed.

Andre was her best friend since day one of Hollywood Arts, and she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t told him about everything that was going on with Mason, because she told him everything usually. And he was probably the most understanding person Tori had ever met, but she didn’t want to burden him, or anyone else, with her problems. The only reason she had told Beck was because he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't let me put the whole thing in one chapter so I've divided it into two, but it ends mid sentence.


	3. drama pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter cont.

guessed the first half, and she was feeling vulnerable. She didn’t regret it though. It was nice to have someone who knew.  
A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts and she groaned at the thought of having to face more people. It wasn’t like she didn’t appreciate her friends, but she could really use some time alone right now.  
“One sec” She called before making her way to the door and opening it to see Beck leaning on the door frame as he usually did, plant in hand, and Robbie standing next to him with a gift bag. “Hello boys” she greeted them before inviting them in.  
“Thanks,” Beck said before making his way right into the kitchen, “I brought you a plant.” He said, declaring the obvious and causing Tori to smile slightly at how ridiculous but caring her friends were.  
“Look,” said Robbie, stealing her attention. “I got you a little chocolate leaf-blower.” He told her and she smiled slightly once again.  
“That’s chocolate?” she asked as he temporarily drew it from the bag.  
“Yeperdydoodah” he responded before leaving the bag by the door.  
“Listen, guys, I really appreciate you coming over here to try and cheer me up, but I’m fine, promise.” Tori told them. It wasn’t a lie. She would be fine, and she really didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Andre’s present started histerically laughing again, and everyone stared down at it.  
Andre moved to try and sort it out, however after thirty more seconds at it was still making that noise, he apologised, “I don’t quite know how to turn it off.”  
“Turn it off” I moaned at him selfishly. I was just so overwhelmed right now I didn’t need this annoying sound in my head too.  
“I got it.” Beck declared before marching the dog to the fridge and throwing it into the back, successfully killing it.  
Tori smiled slightly at him.  
A beepng came from Tori’s computer and Robbie accepted the video chat request from Cat.  
“Hiii” Cat’s voice came from the computer and everyone apart from Beck gathered round to greet her as Beck ran to the restroom.  
“Hey cutie” responded Robbie, Tori then said “Hey cat” hoping the little red-head’s positivity would rub off on her, and Andre greeted her with a “Hey girl.”  
Cat then re-introduced us to her bible-sober-sponsor Oliver, whom she had been handcuffed to for the entirety of the day.  
Noticing the stage-like background and blue-lighting behind her, Tori asked “Cat, where are you?”  
Cat paused for a few seconds before pretending that she was in the bathtub, singing “La la la la la” as the worry grew in her eyes, which Tori of course didn’t buy.  
“We’re backstage at the boomerang theatre” informed Oliver, and Tory suddenly felt guilty.  
“Cat,” she complained, “You don’t have to lie, it’s okay that you’re with Jade helping her to get ready for the show tomorrow night.” Tori reassured her.  
“Are you sure you’re not mad at me?” Cat asked in a small voice.  
“I’m sure” Tori responded with a nod. She was touched by how much Cat cared about her feelings, even if she did lie. No one could ever have stayed mad at Cat anyway, even if she had done something wrong. She really was the sweetest girl.  
“Good!” The red head exclaimed happily with a smile, before begging them to bring her some bibble, which was immediately shut down by Oliver. “Okay,” Cast said disappointed. “Oh! Jade said you are all invited to come down and watch her rehearse.” She invited them.  
Tori breathed deep. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to support Jade, she’d be there supporting her tomorrow night without a doubt, but it just hurt a little too much right now, and she definitely didn’t want to run into Mason anytime soon because she hadn’t yet decided what she was going to do about him. “Oh, um, no thanks...” Tori paused, “Do you guys want to go watch her?” she asked Robbie and Andre.  
“rehearse for the platinum music awards?” Andre asked, to which they both responded with an unconvincing “nah”, “No, we came here to hang with you.” Andre declared nodding to himself as if trying to convince himself that this is what he wanted to be doing.  
“If you want to go you can go.” Tori assured them, Afterall hanging out with lots of people was really overwhelming for her right now, and although she enjoyed their company and comfort, she wasn’t sure she’d be great company. They could hang out any night, and it wasn’t as if they actually knew the severity of the situation because they didn’t know all the details, so they wouldn’t understand why she was so messed up over it.  
They clearly gave up acting as if they wanted to stay with her when they practically squealed with excitement, kissed her on the cheeks, and ran out the door, taking the chocolate leaf-blower, but not the annoying dog with them. Tori collapsed on the couch, emotionally exhausted from the past week. Beck came over to her, and she sat up so they could sit on the couch together.  
Jade came into view in cat’s place on the laptop, but neither of the teenagers noticed this as they spoke.  
“I’m sorry about everything that happened.” Beck said to her.  
Tori shook her head. “No, it’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong. You were right. If I’m going to be successful I want it to be because of my talent. Not for throwing tantrums and wearing meat-hats.” Tori reasoned, not just with him but with herself.  
Beck smiled at her. “I thought we discussed this, can’t you be famous for your talens and wear a meat-hat? Seriously, meat, whenever you want, just right from your hat.” He said, mking Tori laugh slightly.  
Beck put his arm over hers and stroked it, trying to help her relax and offer some support. “And you want to be part of a company where people respect their performers, and companies which are led by paedophilic old white men who manipulate their underaged performers into doing stuff that they don’t want to do.” Beck said solemnly and Tori nodded.  
“Yeah, I know that now.” She replied softly, looking into his eyes she could barely think, let alone speak.  
She found herself leaning closer to him and him to her, and for a second she felt like she couldn’t help herself. But, as they were just about to kiss, she panicked and pulled back, and he mirrored her, adjusting his seaton the couch a bit further away from her.  
“I’m sorry.” He pologised when he’d realised what he’d done.  
“No, I’m sorry” Tori said with her hand on her head. “I told you I wanted you to trat me like normal, it’s just that with everything that’s happened I don’t think I’m ready for tht yet.” She said looing down.  
“No I know, it’s my bad really, I knew everything he’d done to you and I still went in to kiss you, I don’t know what I was thinking.” Beck said, before apologising once more. The truth was he wasn’t thinking. He had just found them both leaning in towards each other and he’d gotten swept up in the moment. He couldn’t believe himself.  
“Don’t be sorry.” Tori instructed him; her voice stronger than before. “Besides, he’s not the only reason we can’t kiss.” She told him.  
Beck looked up at her, curious. “What’s the other reason?”  
“Jade” She stated, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
“We broke up months ago” Beck told her, confused because she knew all of this.  
“Yeah but kissing your friend’s ex-boyfriend, I-“ Beck cut her off.  
“Woah, wait, since when are you two friends? She took your spot in the platinum music awards.” He asked.  
“Look, Jade and I might not be ‘friends friends’ but… we’re kinda friends. And I can’t kiss a friend’s ex-boyfriend, not without talking to her about it first at the very least. And, if I felt she was even a little bit uncomfortable about it then I wouldn’t do it.” Tori told him, almost regretfully.  
The laptop now said ‘call ended’ but, again, neither of the two teenagers paid it any attention as they sat in silence for a bit.  
“We can still be friends though, right?” Beck asked Tori, worried that he had just ruined their relationship.  
Tori smiled at him. “Of course.” She said.  
They watched another movie on the TV before Beck left for the night, telling her he’d pick her up to take her to the show tomorrow night, and giving her a hug.  
Tori went to bed that night, trying to make her mind blank from all of her problems over the past week, so she would actually be able to get some rest, but it was no use, and she was up most of the night tossing and turning. It didn’t help that she could smell Beck in the covers as he’d stayed the night before, so with every movement she was reminded of him.


	4. Platinum Music Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jade go through with performing? Will she tell Tori she knows about the almost-kiss? Will she ask about what she heard about Mason over the video call? Will she be mad and take it out on Tori? Or will they form an unlikely friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters got mixed around last time so sorry about that, but they are fixed and in the correct order now:)

The day had gone pretty quickly for Tori. She assumed it was because she was anxious about the events unfolding tonight. She was happy for Jade, honestly, she was, but she was dreading the possibility of running into Mason, especially as Tori wanted to find and speak to Jade before the show, which increased her chances of running into him greatly.

When Tori got ready after her shower, she did her makeup with a darker lip and more dramatic eyes than she was used to, put on some black skinny jeans paired with a silver shiny top and a grey jacket, put on some black boots and finished the look by defining the waves in her hair using her straighteners. She knew it was a fancy event and didn’t want to be underdressed.

Beck drove them both to the theatre, and left with Andre, cat, Oliver, and Robbie to find their seats whilst Tori went to talk to Jade backstage.

They all looked great, Andre looked handsome in his grey tux, whist Robbie cleaned up well in his black one, and Cat dazzled Robbie in her bright pink dress, her look completed by the big man who was Oliver being handcuffed to her wrist. Meanwhile Beck wore a black tux with a black shirt underneath it, which left Tori being unable to concentrate on much else on the drive down.

When Tori found Jade backstage, she waited until the makeup team left her side to make her presence known. They had around twenty minuets until Jade was set to open the show, and she was dressed head to toe in an outfit Tori wouldn’t have known how to describe even if she’d tried.

“Incredible outfit” Tori said as she greeted her mean kinda-friend. It wasn’t a lie the outfit was definitely incredible.

Jade turned from her dressing table to look at Tori. “I look like an idiot.” She stated and Tori smiled slightly.

“A… pretty pink idiot.” Tori assured her and Jade smiled slightly at her. “With a thing on her head.” Tori finished and Jade nodded, placing her hands on her hips.

“Thanks,” Jade began. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Tori shrugged. “Well, everyone else was coming to cheer you on, so I thought I would too.” She said smiling at Jade. “And you look way better in that than I would of.”

Jade looked down at herself and for a second Tori thought she’d said something wrong. Taking a deep breath Jade said “This isn’t right.” And Tori was officially confused.

“I don’t…” Tori trailed off.

“This was supposed to be your night.” Jade told her. “Your big chance. So for me to go out there…” Jade looked Tori in the eyes and said “I can’t do that to a friend” shrugging her shoulders slightly. Tori smiled at her a genuine smile. “You have got to go up there.” Jade said and Tori shook her head rapidly.

“No, this is your night now I-“ Jade cut her off.

“You have to go up there,” she continued, “Because I’m not and someone has to.” Jade told her.

Tori considered this for a second before looking Jade in the eye and telling her “If you’re serious, I have an idea, because I’m not going out there and taking your place.”

Jade looked at Tori curious and they smiled at each other. Tori and Jade ran around frantically trying to piece Jade a not-crazy outfit for her to wear, settling on a dark red sequined one-sleeved top, and the black jeans and boots she had showed up to the venue in before they made her crazy. Together they ripped off Jades wig and Tori fixed Jades hair whilst Jade fixed her makeup. They had to work fast as all of this had to happen within the fifteen minuets they had until the show started.

Jade then went down to the spokesman to let him know of the script change for the night, switching the name ‘Jade West’ to ‘Jade West and Tori Vega’ and meeting Tori back at the stage door entrance. They had arranged which bits each of them would sing whilst they were getting ready, and they now had three minuets till the curtains rose.

Jade looked over to Tori. “What did Mason do to you?” She asked taking Tori by surprise.

Had Beck told her? “What do you mean?” Tori responded nervously.

“Yesterday neither you or Cat hung up the facetime call so I saw your conversation with Beck… did he try something on with you?” She asked, genuinely concerned for Tori. She never really had a good reason to dislike the girl, she was just insecure and jealous and she needed to get over that now, because even through everything bad Jade had done to her, Tori was still loyal to her as if they had always been friends.

Tori looked down at her hands. “He did more than try.” She said in a small voice. Jade didn’t respond for a while, and instead put one of her arms around Tori and gave her a small squeeze.

After a few seconds Tori asked, “If you saw mine and Beck’s conversation then you also saw…” Tori said and trailed off as she didn’t expect Jade to be so nice to her after she nearly kissed her ex-boyfriend, and Jade wasn’t usually the forgiving type.

Jade nodded and released Tori from her embrace. “Yeah, and thank you for respecting me enough to not kiss him without talking to me first, and for respecting me enough to come down here to try and support me. It means a lot and is really mature of you, so now it’s my turn.” Jade told Tori, and she looked over to her confused. “Beck and I broke up because we didn’t work, but I still want him to be happy, and I think you will make him happy” Jade said, before adding “For whatever reason.” Tori chuckled slightly.

“But I don’t-“ Tori began but Jade cut her off.

“Seriously Vega, I think he’s had a thing for you since he met you, I wasn’t happy about it, and I’m still not over the moon about it, but I genuinely think you would be good together, so whenever you’re ready, I don’t want you to not be with him on my account, because I am perfectly okay with it. You have my full support.” Jade told her honestly, looking Tori in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” asked Tori, still uncertain.

Jade nodded. “Besides, I think I like someone else anyway.” She added with a small smirk, but there was no time to ask who her secret crush was, because it was time to make their way onto stage.

Sensing each other’s nerves, they held hands as they stood in the centre of the stage, and the spokesman presented them to the audience. They smiled at each other as the song, make it in America, started to play.

The audience cheered for them both, but both Tori and Jade noticed how their friends were cheering louder than everyone else.

Beck smiled wide, Tori looked amazing up there and he couldn’t take his eyes off her, and he was happy that Jade had felt secure enough in herself that she was able to be mature about this. Maybe their breakup had been beneficial for both of them so that they could grow into the people they were supposed to be. It was, however, strange for him to see his ex-girlfriend and the girl he liked getting along for the first time, just as he had expressed his feelings to Tori, but he was sure it would be an improvement to their friend group anyway, and he knew how much this friendship would mean to Tori so he was happy for her. Even if it meant that they could never be together so not to ruin the new relationship between her and Jade.

At the end of the song Beck knew that Tori and Jade would both walk off into the wings to see Mason, which meant that he wanted to be there to support her in case she wasn’t ready for thee confrontation, so as soon as the song ended, Beck excused himself and rushed backstage to find her.

When he arrived he realised he was correct, Jade and Tori were stood talking to Mason and, whilst Mason didn’t actually appear mad and was trying to take credit for the performance that had just happened, Tori still had fear in her eyes. What surprised him most was that Jade had positioned herself slightly in front of Tori in a protective manner, which was only odd to him as he wasn’t aware that she had been listening to their conversation from the previous night, and that she knew what he’d done to her.

Beck walked around to Tori’s other side to show her that he was here if either of them needed him.

Mason was trying to get both of them to sign a contract, a deal with Mason’s company pledging that they would work with him and no other record label.

Tori found her voice saying, “Thanks but no thanks Mr Thornesmith.”

“What?” Mason asked incredulously, his anger rising. “I can make you a star.”

Tori shrugged. “Yes, but I don’t feel safe in your environment. Also, this has been excellent exposure for us both, and if we decline your contract it only looks bad on you, which is a win for me in my eyes. I can’t talk on behalf of Jade, but I will not be signing myself over to your company.” Tori stated, and although she appeared strong and composed, the small squeeze Beck felt on his arm told him she was still afraid.

Jade glared daggers at Mason before responding. “Yeah there’s no way I’m signing myself over to your company. I don’t work with paedophiles.” She said, before taking Tori’s hand and leading the three of them away, to grab their things and leave the building.

Beck text Andre for the rest of the guys to meet them outside, and they waited.

“You two were amazing.” Beck said, allowing the positivity they had all felt earlier, flood back into their veins. All three of them smiled at each other and Beck gave Tori a hug and Jade a nod of respect, which she returned.

Once the group had reunited, and hugs were shared all around, Andre suggested they all get some Chinese food and take it back to Tori’s place, which seemed to please everyone.

Back at Tori’s place, Beck, Jade and Tori were the first to arrive as the rest of them had gone to pick up the Chinese in Andre’s car.

It was slightly awkward as no one knew what to say, but Jade eventually broke the ice. “Are you okay?” she asked Tori, sensing how hard that must have been for her.

Tori nodded and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I will be. How are you feeling?”

Jade smiled. “Are you kidding? We just performed an epic song in front of billions of people, and then told a paedophile to do one. I’m fantastic.” She returned, making both Tori and Beck smile more.

Once the rest of the gang had arrived, they put on a movie and dug in. Tori couldn’t help but notice a slightly flirty banter going on between Andre and Jade and made a mental note to ask Jade if the crush she mentioned earlier was him. She hoped it was, because secretly Tori knew that Andre’s feelings for Jade had never truly gone away, she just hoped that Beck would be happy for them and not jealous.

Robbie and Cat were also doing something flirty, or at least it seemed that way, no one ever truly knew when it came to them. Cat was crazy and Robbie could be a little weird, so it was sometimes hard to tell what was what.

Tori was sat next to Beck on her couch, and their legs were slightly touching. Tori thought about what Jade had told her and remembered she had distinctly said “when you are ready” which was important to Tori right now. Although she knew she had feelings for Beck, he wasn’t sure that she was ready to act on them or have a relationship right now. At the minuet she was just enjoying the comfort she felt around him, and she hoped that she wasn’t leading him on.

A few hours later everyone was exhausted and wanted to start heading home. Jade was staying round Cat’s tonight to she took a ride back with Andre, Cat and Robbie, leaving Tori with Beck, throwing her wink before she left and reminding her of what she said before the show.

“What was that about?” Beck asked Tori once they were alone.

“She saw our entire conversation yesterday because neither me or Cat hung up the face chat call.” Tori admitted looking down.

Beck’s eyebrows rose in concern, partly for Jade’s feelings but also because he was scared for Tori’s safety as she had once threatened to throw rocks at a girl for looking at Beck. However, when he considered it, he realised how nice Jade had been to Tori all night, and how well they were getting on which only made him more confused.

“oh.” He said. He was at a loss for words.

“Yeah,” Tori nodded, “She said she wants you to be happy and that she would be happy for us.” She said, still looking at the ground.

“That’s nice of her, she’s doing much better after the breakup than she was before, I think we both are.” Beck told Tori, mimicking his thoughts from earlier. Noticing Tori still looked sad, he asked “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“Tori,” Beck said cocking his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

Tori shook her head. “It’s nothing, really. I just don’t think I’m ready yet.” She admitted. She didn’t want to sound conceited, as it had only been an almost kiss, and he hadn’t actually asked her out, so she rushed to add “to be in a relationship in general not just with you because I know that wasn’t an offer or anything and I don’t want to presume or-“ Beck cut off her rambling.

“Hey, Tori, hey, it’s okay,” He said, calming her. “I know what you meant.” He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “And I know you’re not ready. That’s okay. I don’t expect you to be ready for a while, and I’m not expecting anything from you, even when you are ready to be in a relationship, if that’s not with me that’s completely fine. I just want you to be happy and to give you the time you need to heal. But, in the meantime, we’re friends. Yeah?” Beck asked her with a small smile.

Tori nodded, smiling back at him. “Yeah, best friends… thank you for everything.” She said.

“Anytime, seriously, if you need me for anything call me anytime day or night, I’ll be there.” He promised, and at a loss for words Tori smiled her gratitude and hugged her friend.

Once they had released each other, Tori did a big yawn making Beck chuckle. “Tired?” He asked and she smiled and nodded.

“Exhausted.” She replied. After the events of today Beck wasn’t surprised by this. After a few seconds of silence Tori looked up into Beck’s eyes and asked “Will you stay with me again tonight? Trina’s staying at a friend’s house and my parents don’t get back until tomorrow, and I just really don’t want to be alone right now.” She confessed.

Beck smiled at her and nodded, “Of course.” If he was honest with himself, he liked staying with her. That way he knew she was safe and that he could be here if she needed anyone.

With that they made their way upstairs and got ready for bed, Beck was dressed in Tori’s dad’s joggers and t-shirt from the other night, and Tori in her usual leggings and over-sized checked shirt.

They got in bed together and much like the night before, Beck offered her an arm to hold her as they drifted off to sleep watching films on her laptop.

Holding her in his arms that night, Beck swore to himself he would never let anyone hurt her ever again, and that he would do whatever was necessary to get Mason behind bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a previous chapter I said that Tori's parents don't get back until Tuesday, but I went back and changed it to Sunday as this works better for me.   
> please leave kudos and suggestions if you liked it. :)  
> Sorry for any typos.


End file.
